C'est si simple une tragédie
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: [LE TITRE QUI N A RIEN A VOIR. MIX CHELOU D HOMESTUCK ET DE BRITANNICUS MERCI DE NE PAS PERDRE VOTRE TEMPS. JE VOUS AIME. DESTRUCTION DES OTP: ERISOL GAMDAN GAMSOL] "Une loi trop sévère Va séparer deux cœurs qu'assemblait leur misère" Britannicus, I,3
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Alors pour le coup, je crois que à part l'idée vaguement horrible/originale ... Horriblinale. En plus c'est subliminal que c'est horrible. Enfin bref, c'était pour dire que ce n'était surement pas à moi. Homestuck à Hussie. Et Britannicus à Racine, bien que je haïsse cette pièce du plus profond de mon être. Mais pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à adorer ce que je hais et …. Et en fait c'est comme pour le reste, voilà, j'y mets en homestuck.  
BREF.

Comment expliquer. J'ai lu Britannicus, pour ceux que la trame intéresse, vous verrez vu que je la reprends. C'est un truc bateau hein, plouf un enlèvement d'une femme, empereur julio claudiens, un trône, une généalogie à s'arracher les cheveux et surtout DES VERS. 1768 VERS SI MA VERSION EST BONNE. Et donc un vers m'a fait passer sur une fanfic et j'ai dit un jour que je ferais de l'**Erisol** et du **GamDan** (CE PAIRING DECHIRE TOUT) et en fait bah voilà. Pr. Voilà. AH NON AUSSI C'EST DU **ONESIDED GAMSOL**. Eh ouais, dans mon but de destruction des OTP, j'en attaque trois à la fois. C'EST DU LOURD.  
Comme un bon exo d'invention de seconde, je transforme Britannicus en roman –déconnez pas, attendez, j'ai une rédac du style à faire - et en fait on en a rien à foutre.

_Bref, place au prologue._

AH NON JUSTE AVANT. Pour vous aider un peu …. Non en fait rien. Je ne reprendrais pas de citation, sauf dans des cas rares. Qui sont fréquents chez moi. Sur ce.

* * *

_« Toujours la tyrannie a d'heureux prémices…. »_

Le chœur se prépare. Un moment. Un silence. Et puis un chant. Le rideau se lève sur une tragédie qui ne veut pas commencer. Plus tard viendront les fanfares et les trompettes, les toges drapées sur des dignitaires qui tentent d'y cacher leurs vices et leurs fantasmes. Plus tard viendra la haine, la douleur et l'amour. Plus tard, plus tard …. Pour l'heure, le velours sombre de l'instant caresse toujours le sol de pierre, pour l'heure la nuit étouffe encore les sons et les hurlements dans le tissu aux reflets glacés de sa présence. Et le chœur continue de chanter, cette voix unique et pure qui accroche au firmament les étoiles pour éclairer le passé. Une voix. Un rideau qui n'est qu'illusion.  
Le monde est une comédie absurde.  
Le monde est un théâtre.  
Le monde est.  
Simplement.  
Et le monde est mouvement, comme un souffle qui se cherche, comme une course effrénée dans une maison. Et la chanson du chœur devient un cœur qui bat.

Et les pas qui se perdent, une balle qui file sous une chaussure noire.  
« Attrapez-le ! »  
Une silhouette dans la nuit, ombre chinoise à la lumière d'une chandelle, des détonations.  
« Attrapez-le ! »  
Un tee shirt qui part en lambeaux entre les mains d'une autre ombre au regard dément. Noir et jaune. Taché de sang.  
« Attrapez-le ! »  
Une dernière détonation. Une fenêtre qui vole en éclats. Des étincelles, et rouge, et bleu.  
Et boum.  
Attrapez le.  
Mais vous ne le pourrez jamais. Jamais si il ne veut pas que vous l'ayez.

Un corps qui tombe, par l'ouverture creusée, entre les débris de verre.  
Le chœur se tait. Le cœur se tait. La chanson devient pensée, lamentation. Mais surtout, ne doit jamais s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pour mourir et s'oublier ?  
Il ne se fera jamais attraper.  
Du moins pas conscient.  
Et le chœur continue de chanter….

Il n'entend pas le cri de rage, au premier. Il ne voit pas les soldats, ombres casquées d'indigo et de bleu foncé, l'entourer de leurs regards baissés et cracher sur son corps. Il ne sent pas leurs coups de pieds, leurs griffes qui se referment sur lui pour le balancer vulgairement dans un brancard.  
Il ne voit pas l'autre ombre, aux yeux brillants d'une folie qui ne saurait s'apaiser que dans le sang, non il ne les voit pas, ces deux pupilles indigo teintées de rouge. Ni le sourire, digne d'un dément, sur le visage balafré auquel le regard appartient.

« Il est plutôt jeune, pour une fois.  
- Tais-toi. »

L'ordre qui claque, comme un fouet. L'infortuné qui se recroqueville, inconsciemment. Même dans l'inconscience, la dureté du ton arrive à atteindre son cœur, son chœur.

« Prince, pourrais-je vous demander…  
- Non.  
-Mais….  
-Non. »  
Comme un dialogue inutile. Le brancard se met en route, alors que le Prince, dont le nom sera bientôt trop familier pour être oublié, piétine de ses lourdes bottes abimées une flaque de sang en regardant au loin son palais. Une flaque dorée.  
Une flaque de soleil.

« La seule chose que tu as le droit de savoir, et même de penser, c'est qu'il sera mien.  
- Même si….  
- Même si rien. »

Et le chœur continue sa plainte, accroche une étoile de plus au cœur de l'instant, tandis que doucement le soleil se lève, que le moment se perd, et qu'au plus profond d'un château, des heures plus tard, le monde ouvrira ses yeux sur une autre atrocité.  
Et le rideau se lèvera, cette fois.  
Pour ne retomber qu'à la fin de la journée, tâché de sang et de pleurs, et d'espoirs vaincus et de douleurs.

Mais pour l'instant, laissons le prince cheminer, avec ses intentions de possession sur un corps qui nous est encore totalement étranger.

_« Est-ce haine, est-ce amour qui l'inspire ?  
Cherche-t-il seulement le plaisir de leur nuire ? »_


	2. Acte I

Toujours rien à moi, encore moins les citations. Un jour je ferais un truc original, où je ne vous détruirais pas vos OTP avec une écriture qui laisse à désirer.  
Ah oui, je viens d'y penser. Vous faudrait peut-être les personnages, on sait jamais. Ça pourrait être utile. Enfin pour ceux qui connaissent plus ou moins l'histoire –comprendre les autres allez tous vous faire voir ce seront juste des noms stupides que vous assimilerez à des autres gens mais en fait à part y assimiler vous n'y comprendrez jamais.~ Waterver.  
Néron sera interprété par Gamzee. –un psychopathe dans le role d'un psychopathe–  
Britannicus par Eridan – no comment –  
Junie par Sollux – So… Efféminé –  
Agrippine sera GHB – TOLOOOO (si, tolo existe.) Avec une adaptation de son caractère.  
Narcisse Dualscar.  
Burrhus sera un Zahhak au hasard. Parce que je ne sais pas et que je ne vois qu'un Zahhak pour maintenir un Gamzee gamin qui pique une colère.  
Sur ce.  
Ah non ! J'ai fait une référence à un fait historique qui a vraiment eu lieu, et qui a un lien avec Néron. Si vous le trouvez, vous gagnez un cookie.  
Ou un câlin, si jamais j'ai l'occasion de vous faire un câlin.

* * *

_"Ce n'est plus votre fils, c'est le maître du monde."_

Le rideau se lève. Ça y est c'est le moment, enfin. Le jour qui apparaît, à l'est, doucement, comme les trois coups sur les planches d'une scène. Comme un appel à ouvrir les yeux sur le monde, sur le décor qui s'est mis en place. Le soleil aux rayons pâles, d'un orange mourant et fané, éclaire la ville où à peine quelques heures plus tôt l'on a arraché à son sommeil un simple homme.  
Presque un enfant. Un âge qu'on devine entre sept et huit révolutions, qui a laissé en partant sur les pavés de sa rue une flaque d'or et de sang, l'un et l'autre en même temps.  
Sollux.  
Soleil.  
Evidemment.

Ledit soleil, astre diurne encore timide derrière les hautes colonnes des habitations – pierre grise teintée de feu quand il les effleure – tend un rayon joueur, un peu plus hardi que les autres, au travers des ruelles qui doucement s'éveillent. Ricochent, et gris et flammes, et pierre et rouge ardent. Une cité entière s'embrase dans l'instant.  
Des pavés deviennent braises qui remontent la rue centrale, vide à cette heure, jusqu'au palais blanc, comme un fantôme parmi les vivants. Chaque pierre, chaque jointure, chaque colonne, chaque promenade et d'une pierre inconnue de notre temps, d'une blancheur éclatante tel un dessin qu'on a gommé sur une feuille de couleur.  
Un mirage entouré de flammes.  
La cité flambe.

Au sein du palais, où l'on se glisse avec le soleil, le Chœur immortel fait résonner sa plainte, et boum et boum et boum, comme des tambours, comme un cœur, comme un appel. Et sa chanson comparable à la vie emplit les couloirs et y fait tomber un silence de mort, rompu par des pas furieux et une porte qui manque de voler en éclats.

"Ouvre ! "  
Un appel pressant, plus un rugissement qu'une voix civilisée. Un poing qui s'écrase sur une porte de bois, une fois, deux fois, cinq fois. Quatorze fois ? Des insultes, des 'fils de pute' qui s'aplatissent avec les phalanges - bientôt en sang. Indigo brillant. - contre le bois. Deux mètres et deux yeux, une stature digne d'un monstre à la crinière de nuit, qui étouffe la lumière. Ses mots résonnent. Et personne n'entend.  
"Bordel, Gamzee, ouvre moi ! "

Mais la porte reste close, et derrière on sent que quelque chose se trame. Il lui a offert une vie, une raison d'exister loin de l'ombre. Il est son descendant, pour lui il a joué - bien qu'assez brutalement - de ses atouts, de ses relations, pour lui offrir plus qu'un trône et qu'un empire à gérer.  
Et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, après tant d'années, c'est simplement, tout simplement, de le congédier ?

"Es-tu sur de ce que tu avances ? Sûr et certain ?  
- Plus que certain.  
- Captor, ici ?  
- Et comme tu t'en doutes, sous bonne garde, mais oui."

Changement de décor. Le soleil ne peut pas nous y emmener, même le chant du Chœur - qui au final nous mène où il souhaite nous voir aller, magie théâtrale de cette vie - à du mal à se glisser dans ce coin de la réalité. Ou peut-être n'est-ce juste qu'effets spéciaux et fumée ? Deux formes se meuvent dans le brouillard âcre et épais des flambeaux. Deux silhouettes améthyste.

"Puis-je te rappeler qu'il m'est promis ? C'est un des moyens que je pourrais...  
- Utiliser pour faire pression sur l'empereur ? Eridan, je ne te croyais pas si stupide. Crois-tu qu'il s'en soucie ?  
- Mais...  
- Mais rien. Tu doutais tout à l'heure de la sincérité de son paternel, puis-je te le rappeler ? "

La fumée se teinte d'ombres enlacées. Ou peut-être est-ce juste une impression, une de ses sensations où l'instant se brise pour donner un aperçu faussé de ce qui arrive vraiment.  
Une voix, le plus agé, comme brisée par le temps, reprend :

" Je ne suis après tout qu'ici pour te conseiller. Ce dernier t'a offert ce... _paysan _ en mariage pour se faire pardonner de t'avoir poussé de ton trône. Tu le savais ?  
- Evidemment, et je ne doute pas que le rendez-vous fixé devant son appartement n'est qu'un piège, parfaitement !  
- Un piège parfait ?  
- C'est évident."

Un soupir repousse les tourbillons dégagés par les flambeaux aux murs, et l'espace d'un murmure "je t'ai promis de ne croire qu'en toi. Que dois-je faire ?" on peut apercevoir un visage balafré par deux longues cicatrices blanchâtres sur une peau gelée. Un rictus paisible et néanmoins cruel déforme sa bouche, alors qu'il avance une main pour caresser la joue du plus jeune - Eridan, c'est ça ? - en face. Caresser du doigt les volutes de fumées.

"Une alliance te sera plus profitable qu'un conflit. C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu en feras.  
- J'irais le voir, et l'empereur s'il le faut. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas. "

Le jour avance. La fumée quitte le couloir, les flammes s'éteignent alors que l'on suit les coups, que l'on entend résonner dans le palais entier. Les voilà qui arrivent, lui, altier, l'homme de fumée qu'on ne sait toujours pas nommé et son jeune suivant, prince déchu. Eridan pour ce dernier.  
Ils attendent sans un mot que la porte vole en éclats.  
Ou que l'homme, le troll plutôt, devant eux s'intéresse à eux. Ils font tâche dans cet environnement, l'un en armure militaire et l'autre dans sa cape au col trop grand, les cheveux ridiculement teints d'une mèche violette.  
Enfin il daigne s'intéresser aux deux rigolos dans le hall, et ses yeux qui ont viré au rouge se plissent pour tenter de se rappeler qui ils sont et ce qu'ils viennent faire de ce coté.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez.  
- Eh bien ...  
- Entrez. "  
Et un rideau qui se soulève, une vague odeur de souterrains qui vient s'enrouler autour des deux hommes - armés -. Ils s'engouffrent sans une hésitation, eux que l'Empereur ne fait que dédaigner.  
Eux qui comptent, peut-être, s'allier ? 

_"Je vais la voir, l'aigrir, la suivre, et, s'il se peut_  
_M'engager sous son nom plus loin qu'elle ne le veut."_


	3. Acte II

Toujours, toujours, encore et toujours rien à moi. J'aimerai bien pourtant m'appeler Racine. Peu importe. J'essaye de ne pas trop raconter de la mayrde, mais il est présentement 11h52 le mercredi 20 novembre 2013 (merci Word qui me met automatiquement la date, cœurpaleinanimé sur toi. ) et je squatte la wifi gratuite d'un endroit où qu'il y a de la wifi, pour ne pas dire un endroit où il y a de la wifi GRATUITE donc il y a beaucoup de bruits.  
Et j'écris du caca je sens.  
Peu importe. Alors concernant la trame politique de cette fanfic –parce que eh, la tragédie est « sensée élever l'esprit en amenant les personnes à réfléchir sur des sujets graves » [AKA mon cours de français] et que Britannicus EST politique. Enfin pas le personnage mais l'intrigue plus qu'amoureuse repose aussi sur de la politique. Je suis chiante. Si j'ai le courage je vous explique. Mais flemme.  
PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ QU A REFLECHIR. Je vous aime.

EDIT : Ouais. Il neige ici. VINGT QUATRE HEURES DE PUTAIN DE COUPURE COURANT ET J AI CHIALE A CAUSE que y a des assassins dans la neige et des anges qui font peur dans mon grenier.  
Ou alors je suis totalement frappée.  
Ouais aussi.  
Waterver, j'ai pas cours, et je peux enfin poster.  
ENJOY.

* * *

«_Commandez qu'on vous aime, et vous serez aimé. »_

C'est classique la tragédie, utile et facile. Y a un mort. Que le rideau se relève sur le deuxième acte – souvenez-vous, alors que la tenture abritant le cœur d'une pièce sombre, repaire d'un noble aux noirs desseins – ou qu'il ne soit jamais tombé, on a en général tendance à penser que tout va bien se dérouler, qu'avec l'aide du destin – cet abruti malfaisant aux idées sournoises existe-t-il seulement ? – on aura juste à contempler.  
On sait que de toute façon, quand ce rideau tombera à la fin de la journée, il emportera avec lui quelques cadavres exsangues.  
Regardez, pourtant. Alors que la voix du Chœur résonne dans les couloirs de pierres vides encore de courtisans, que le Cœur accordé au timbre de sa voix angélique s'emballe dans la poitrine de l'être qu'il maintient en vie, qu'un Prince, Barde sur les bords, dans sa chambre rit et danse, et que Dualscar s'échappe de l'antre étouffante où il avait accompagné Eridan, alors que l'heure est à peine plus avancée que lorsque nous nous sommes quittés, pouvez-vous franchement deviner qu'un d'entre eux sera mort quand la nuit entrera par le carreau ?

Pour l'heure, ne nous en préoccupons pas. La cité retombe en cendres doucement, le rayon diurne s'affaiblit pour ne plus laisser que des bâtiments gris. Et le mirage, miracle blanc au milieu, dont une fenêtre s'ouvre. Une chambre blanche et dorée. Un lit, des miroirs, des boites et des feuilles de papier étalées dans tous les sens.  
Et un prisonnier.  
Oh ! L'on pourrait aisément l'imaginer en roi ou en fée, voir même en poupée de coton ! Peut-être même est-il un musicien, puisque le Chœur s'accorde au sien. On pourrait, on pourrait.  
Si sur son corps ne s'étalait pas la marque d'un coup porté à la nuque, un coup couvert de sang soleil. Et si la clé dans sa porte ne refusait pas de vouloir tourner.  
Comme pour le retenir. Comme pour l'empêcher de partir.  
Arrêtez-le, qu'il disait.  
Mais vous ne pouvez pas l'empêcher de vouloir, de vivre et de croire qu'il pourra s'enfuir sans s'envoler.  
Alors même si du soleil coule de son cou dans son dos, trempe le parquet et le fait pleurer, il tire sur la poignée.  
Il sait qu'on tente de l'offrir à la voix horripilante qui part dans les aigus, pour rire d'une façon qui n'a rien d'humain.  
En même temps, il n'en est pas un.  
Il se penche contre le mur, essaye de trouver une faille. Trop faible, trop faible. Il ne peut qu'écouter, des paroles étouffées par l'épaisseur du mur-muraille.

« Duaaaalscaaaar~ !  
- Majesté ? »

Un rire qui s'envole, vient le frapper contre la paroi. L'enfermé entend des cliquetis d'armure, et la clé de l'autre côté tourner dans la serrure. Il recule, se fait oublier. Offrir des vêtements propres, des excuses. Soigné, nettoyé, apprêté.  
Presque comme une vierge que l'on va sacrifier.  
De l'autre côté de la cloison, reprenons la conversation.

Le désormais – trop – connu Dualscar, toujours aussi fier, toujours dans sa combinaison de fer violacé, se courbe et balaie le sol de sa cape et de son visage. S'incline devant un homme, aux traits d'adolescent couverts de maquillage blanc. Neuf révolutions, dix plus sérieusement, il tient entre ses doigts comme un sceptre qu'il fait tourner négligemment, et s'il pouvait entendre à cette heure le chant – vital dans cette intrigue, alors pourquoi sont-ils aussi sourds ? – il entendrait la peur sans nom qu'il inspire dans le rythme.

« A genoux, maintenant. »  
Et voir ainsi tomber tous les grands, à ses pieds sur un ordre stupide d'un grand enfant.  
« Que vouliez-vous ?  
- Quel ton insolent.  
- Jamais je ne me permettrais. Pas à vous.  
- Tant mieux, comme ça, tu peux m'écouter ! »

Il saute de son trône, sautille gaiement, sourit pour aller s'installer sur le dos de son obligé – autrefois conseiller à ce Eridan tant haï et repoussé – et instaurer un royaume entre les omoplates de son aîné.

« J'aime.  
- Vous aimez ?  
- Comme on aime qu'une fois dans une vie, et ce genre d'amour tout plein d'horreurs que le monde veut empêcher.  
- Et il y a un problème.  
- Eh, mais y a pas qu'en coussin que t'es doué.  
- C'est l'une de mes qualités. »

Alors que sans bouger le conseiller supporte la charge royale – impériale – sur son dos, le Prince Barde aux yeux fous, rouges et indigos mêlés, commence un récit qu'il n'est pas utile de narrer. Comment l'ombre d'une princesse sur un mur grossier s'est avéré celle d'un homme tout aussi magnifique. Comment il a essayé de s'échapper à lui, comment il l'a poursuivi. Et attrapez-le et je veux voler.  
Et que quand il tombe le soleil se tait.

« Et puis là, je ne sais pas si tu vois bien, mais j'ai remarqué à son doigt une bague stupide. Je sais qui la lui a donnée, je sais son identité. »  
Soudainement sérieux, il se penche sur son dos, redresse par les cheveux le regard d'améthyste pour pouvoir le croiser.  
« Je sais que je vole son promis à ton protégé. »

Le cinglé – prince, empereur à la descendance pleine de tarés – lâche tout et se redresse, lui commande d'un geste impatient de se relever. Le voilà plus âgé, un voile de tristesse au fond des yeux, les mains croisées dans le dos et des souvenirs dans les pupilles.

« Alors dis-moi, Orphaner. Eridan aime-t-il ?  
-S'il sait aimer ?  
-Si de lui il est aimé. De son putain de regard, enchanteur, qui apporte un miracle quand il daigne se poser sur le monde, connaît-il le poison ? (1)  
- Seigneur, soyez sans crainte. Ils s'aiment, mais Eridan tout idiot qu'il soit est doué de raison.  
- Il sait. Et se languira de lui sitôt que je les aurais séparés.  
- L'oubliera bien vite.  
- Qu'il l'ait un jour touché, un noble sang de mon rang ne peut le tolérer ! »

Et l'ancêtre et le descendant se rencontrent, dans la similarité des sentiments et des gestes. Le poing juvénile s'abat sur le trône, dans une marque déjà souillée par divers fluides dont du sang. Indigo principalement, toute autre couleur serait immédiatement remarquée.  
« Qu'attend ton protégé de toi, en venant ici ?  
- Il croit que je m'instruis….  
- De tout ce qui le concerne ? N'as-tu pas honte de jouer de lui ainsi ?  
- Malgré mon attachement à lui, toute ma vie est au final dévouée à l'Empire et à vous. »

Et les doigts qui recueillent une perle de sang, une réflexion à mi-voix qui s'échappe des lèvres de l'enfant.  
« Une existence dévouée à un fou…. »

Il se retourne vers lui, alors qu'un soldat au casque trop grand enfoncé sur un regard topaze arrive sans grand bruit.  
« Avertis-le dès maintenant que je ne les séparerais pas, raconte lui les plus beaux miracles que ses yeux peuvent pleurer et que je ne compte pas les oublier.  
- Il viendrait vous tuer.  
- Il n'en est pas capable, et lui ? Seul contre mon armée ? Que veut-il de plus de ce royaume ? Son trône ? Qu'il vienne me le demander !  
- Mais….  
-Non, s'il veut la voir, il devra se débrouiller. Veille à ce que je ne le découvre jamais.  
-Comment ….  
- Va maintenant. »

Et le conseiller bafoué, sans aucune nouvelle dignité pour cacher sa trahison ou sa haine, la noirceur de son âme, s'incline une dernière fois pour s'éloigner. Sortir alors qu'il croise, à la porte, un regard vairon étincelant.  
A regard à faire couler le soleil et s'arrêter le temps.

Et alors qu'il court, court rejoindre Eridan pour l'attirer, lui offrir la faveur d'un instant avec celui qu'il croit perdu, l'empereur attire à lui son nouveau jouet qu'il voudrait amant. Susurre au creux de son oreille des perles glissantes que seule la langue musicale saurait retranscrire, écoute son cœur, le Chœur et ses soupirs angoissés. Lui montre l'étendue d'un Empire qu'il pourrait mettre à ses pieds, les vies qu'il pourrait briser.  
Lui offre sa place sur un trône à ses côtés.

« Je te ferais prince, il te suffit d'accepter !  
- Et si j'aime ?  
- Quel autre que moi oserais-tu aimer ? »

Le mal est fait, les mots blessent plus que les pensées, sortis par la bouche qui est la plus concernée. Et le Prince titube, se sent tomber alors qu'il n'en est rien, et sa prise, son Soleil au chœur étincelant a l'impression de gagner….  
Pour le moment.

« Tu auras beau l'aimer, de tout ton cœur et ton être, il ne t'aimera jamais autant.  
- Je n'en demande pas tant. Juste plus.  
- Ferais-tu un esclave de ton amant ?  
- Seriez-vous le bourreau de notre amour, maintenant ?  
- Juste messager du mien.  
- Juste protecteur du mien. »

Un rire glaçant, comme un coup de couteau au creux de l'instant.  
« Repousse-le.  
-Comment ? »

Il n'y a pas de réponse, juste une énigme alors que l'incarnation déglinguée de l'Empire disparaît derrière une tenture. Que l'amant concerné apparaît, dans une lumière illusoire, et que la voix du Chœur étincelle dans l'air pour chanter la douleur des aimés séparés.  
Ce sont des mots froids. Qui transpercent l'atmosphère encombrée des notes aux teintes musicales que son cœur a laissé traîner.  
« Captor…. Je te croyais perdu.  
- Il aurait, en effet, mieux fallu.  
- Mais…  
- Si tu as un seul jour cru ….  
- Que tu m'aimais ?  
- Eridan. »  
Un ton presque suppliant.  
« Eridan. »  
Un seul prénom, avec tant de ferveur et de désespoir.  
« Retires-toi, maintenant. »  
Et en une seule phrase, il anéantit tout l'espoir. Mais le prétendant bafoué ne verra pas couler les larmes, n'entendra pas les sanglots déchirer l'aimé, qui se retire peu après. Il s'est enfui, le cœur brisé, conscient de s'être fait, quasiment, manipulé par ceux qu'ils croyaient être des hommes dignes de confiance.  
Et il fuit. Soulève le rideau. Sort de cette scène pour attendre que les plaies de son cœur soient pansées, et qui simplement sait que le Soleil prisonnier du Dément ne peut pas renier, au fond, ses sentiments.

Un vent froid souffle dans la salle du trône, charriant les pleurs d'un cœur abimé et la plainte d'un Chœur souffrant.  
« Alors, au final, tu vois bien ! Je pourrais les séparer, qu'en leurs sentiments, ça ne changerait rien ! Je suis perdu. Toi, si proche de son amant, si proche de celui que je haïs du plus profond de mon être, va semer le doute dans sa tête. »  
Dernier ordre. Une cape violine qui claque dans le vent, une courbette.  
Et un poing qui s'écrase, en sang.

_« Elle aime mon rival, je ne puis l'ignorer  
Mais je mettrais ma joie à le désespérer.  
Je me fais de sa peine une image charmante,  
Et je l'ai vu douter du cœur de son amante.  
Je la suis. Mon rival t'attend pour éclater.  
Par de nouveaux soupçons, va, cours le tourmenter.  
Et tandis qu'à mes yeux on le pleure, on l'adore,  
Fais-lui payer bien cher un bonheur qu'il ignore. »_

* * *

(1) La citation exacte est _« D'un regard enchanteur connaît-il le poison ? »_ Et elle est trop classe pour ne pas l'utiliser version Gamzee.


	4. Acte III

Ahah. Disclamer habituel, je ne me suis pas transformée en un mec du XVIIème subitement, perruque et talons compris. Ni en Hussie. - quoi que vu comment je m'amuse à buter les gens dans mes textes je dois bien plus être proche de lui que de Racine. - Ou ...  
Bref.

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, à part que plus vous lirez plus vous perdrez votre âme et accessoirement peut-être votre capacité à réfléchir.  
Bref.  
J'aime dire Bref.

AH SI ! Je devrais me mettre à expliquer la politique tout de suite maintenant dans le chapitre qui suit. Et j'ai un langage de bourrée. J'ai l'impression du moins.  
ANYWAY (comme la chanson *sort* j'ai des goûts musicaux glauques, à c'qu'y paraît).  
Le chapter.

* * *

_«J'irai semer partout ma crainte et ses alarmes_  
_Et ranger tout les cœurs du parti de ses larmes.»_

Qui peut encore dire jusqu'où le monde peut s'abaisser ? A écouter une tragédie menée par un Destin placé au cœur de la poitrine d'un gamin, qui bat au son de la voix d'un autre Chœur qui mène le temps ? Une tragédie antique, classique.  
Le monde en un chant.  
La vie en une partition. Et un décès en une note. Comme une seule ligne, un seul instant. Comme un mot, singulier, oublié, qui, suspendu dans l'air, attend de retomber comme la lame de la guillotine sur la nuque du condamné. Peut-être, et il faut bien en douter parce que sans doute l'histoire comme la tragédie n'est rien, peut-être le rideau qui se soulève sur ce troisième acte en emportant une douce odeur de discorde n'est rien d'autre que la lame que l'on attend.  
Peut-être que le rideau est la note finale.  
Qui taira le Chœur, et fera chuter un Rêve de son piédestal.

Ce rêve pour l'instant est toujours intact. Dans l'esprit d'Eridan, cet Eridan au coeur brisé qui n'a pas, ou plus, de Choeur auquel s'accorder, et dans celui d'un Prince Barde aux yeux de dingues, qui confie à son tuteur de toujours, conseiller aux yeux de nuit, aux yeux de velours.  
Le rêve qu'un jour ils seront aimés, qu'un jour le trône -pour l'un mal acquis, pour l'autre à qui il a été dérobé- de cet Empire scintillant désormais comme recouvert de la cendre soit leur.  
C'est tout un jeu dégoûtant de pouvoirs et de mensonges, que les gens nomment politique et qu'on appellerait ici plus simplement querelle d'enfants.

Et Dualscar, le dos brisé mais toujours droit, tente de conforter son protégé en le poussant en même temps dans un monde rempli d'"Et si" et de "Pourquoi". Menteur à l'âme morcelée par le vice, offert à un empereur par ses paroles et à un autre, déchu, par ses promesses ! Il est juste un peu chanceux.  
Puisse cela durer toujours, alors qu'un cri, une insulte, court dans les couloirs et fait trembler le chateau.  
Le miracle qui semble en être ébranlé.

Et ça dure, et ça dure.  
Le prince qui refuse de comprendre. Son conseiller, cheveux noirs en rideau, lunettes craquelées, qui tente de le détourner d'un amour futile.  
"Je veux Soleil."  
Alors que le vrai, il faut le dire, brille dans le ciel.  
"Je veux Soleil."  
Et que les autres cris résonnent dans le batiment, entre les "Et Si" du félon et les larmes qui tombent sur les pavés.  
"Je. Veux. Soleil."

Comment peut-on raisonner un fou ? Comment peut-on lui faire comprendre que ce Soleil-là préférerait se laisser tomber en poussière ou servir à relier deux Univers que de s'offrir à celui que veut le détruire ?  
Le détruire pour mieux l'aimer.  
Ils se sont détruits et il a reconstruit.  
Comment lier le futur et le passé.  
C'est une tragédie, tout peut arriver.

"Espèce de fils de pute aux couilles atrophiées, même pas foutu d'ouvrir à celui qui lui a tout donné..."

Un langage tellement raffiné. Le géniteur d'un prince, tout aussi cinglé.

"Je lui ai foutu l'empire à ses pieds et ce connard ne trouve rien de mieux à foutre que de me renier ?!  
Un peu d'imagination, je sais pas, moi, il pourrait me faire assassiner ?  
Mais non ce stupide gamin n'a rien d'un vrai roi. Juste bon à regarder une pute dans la rue et s'en enticher."

Et la fumée qui s'échappe de la tenture derrière lui, devant les portes closes où son poing a laissé sa marque - comme un cratère à la surface de la lune - lui fait comme une seconde ombre, personnalité sombre dans son dos qui grandit.  
Comme sa fureur.  
Et peu lui importe que son fils désormais au trône soit l'héritier légitime, placé ici par l'ancien empereur mourant à son dernier souffle, il en a maintenant rien à foutre. Il avait sur lui le pouvoir, le Sénat dans sa main droite et son fils à sa Gauche. Ou était-ce l'inverse ? Il ne sait pas différentier les deux.  
Et voilà qu'il n'a plus aucune influence, aucun jugement. Voilà que les ordres qu'ils donnent tombent dans le vide. Ces ordres stupides dont se moquent les courtisans.

Alors qu'il craint de perdre le peu d'emprise qu'il a encore - croit encore avoir ? - sur son Fou, sur son Fils, il ne lance qu'une menace au vide autour. Attrapée dans le creux de son oreille par un passant. Personne à part lui ne le saura.  
"Malgré qu'il ait été renié, je le jure sur moi, Eridan prendra sa place sur le trône qui lui revient de droit.  
- Vraiment ? Redites cela."

Le Grand, surpris par la voix porteuse de tant de souffrance et de haine, qui part cependant sur une note d'espoir, tourne la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir. Un visage ravagé par les larmes, une main sur une épaule tremblante. Mais de la fierté dans le regard.  
Il ne se laissera pas piétiner.

"Vous disiez ? "  
Et un ton atone qui refuse qu'on prenne à nouveau le dessus sur lui. Il devient aussi fou que le cinglé avec qui il est en train de parler. Ainsi sont tous les héritiers ?  
"Je disais que le trône doit vous revenir.  
- Est-ce l'oubli qui vous inspire ?  
- Juste le rétablissement de la justice qui m'inspire.  
- Quelle...  
- Nos ennemis sont communs, désormais. Mieux vaut nous allier. Pour un temps."

Une main qui se tend. Couverte de sang. Dualscar qui tente de retenir celle de son protégé, si innocent, alors qu'il se l'entaille sur le fil de l'épée à son coté.  
Deux teintes violines, violentes. Mêlés.  
Dans le sang le contrat est scellé.

Derrière la fumée le contractant disparaît, son ombre maléfique bien trop noire pour être honnête subsiste le temps de semer le doute dans les pensées d'Eridan. Son conseiller essuie le sang, en mordant sa lèvre pour y mêler une goutte du sien. Contrat à trois.  
Leurs vies en seront liées. Il s'écarte à temps, avant que le Choeur ne vienne battre à ses tympans.  
Avant qu'au cou d'un Prince oublié encore en sang se jette un Soleil en larmes.

"Captor, t'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me faire encore plus souffrir ? "  
Le ton est las. Mais les bras se referment lentement sur le corps fragile contre le sien. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots, il n'y a besoin de rien.  
Juste du silence pour apaiser les sanglots.  
Juste d'un baiser pour les faire disparaître totalement.  
Et du regard gêné d'un gars qui se sent stupide à mater en arrière plan.  
"Je ne voulais pas, abruti.  
- C'est ce que l'on m'a dit."

Et on essaye de se faire pardonner. De se prouver l'amour, de se prouver qu'on est destinés. Dualscar croit voir du sang sur ses mains, sur les murs. Mais il ne dira rien.  
Lui son amour, il l'a sacrifié.  
A une foule en colère, un quatorze février.

"Si mignon."

Et ça sursaute.  
Quand on parlait du fou.  
On quitte les bras de l'autre, on fait comme si de rien n'était, mais le charme est brisé. La lueur malsaine dans le regard dément grandit, emplit ses yeux d'un feu cramoisi ardent.  
" Pourtant il me semble que Soleil m'appartient.  
- Et il me semble qu'il est mien.  
- A-t-il fait son choix ?  
- Entre vous et moi ?"

Ce sont des piques qui se lancent. Eridan attend une réponse, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les poings serrés.  
"Il se tait.  
- Vous pas.  
- Il m'a choisi par ce silence, vous aussi choisissez d'accepter.  
- Il n'a rien choisi, vous l'effrayez.  
- Ferme-la.  
- Il est à moi ! "

Le reste se perd. Une jalousie maladive teinte leurs âmes d'un noir profond, les jettent l'un contre l'autre pour salir les murs de leurs sangs.  
Dualscar n'esquisse pas un mouvement.  
Peut-être parce que ses larmes coulent, alors que ses souvenirs se stoppent. Parce qu'il a fui, qu'il ne veut pas assister à cette scène plus longtemps, et qu'il sait que les étincelles bleues et rouges ne retiendront pas les deux combattants.  
Des gardes accourent, dans l'autre sens. Les séparent, et le Prince essuie sa bouche.  
Royal.  
Impérial.  
Immoral.  
"Conduisez-les... Dans leurs appartements. Et qu'ils n'en sortent plus. Et surveillez celui qui se dit mon père. Qu'il vienne me rejoindre sur le champ. "

La porte s'ouvre, bourrée de coups de poings et tâchée de sang. Et se referme alors que le Soleil, versant ses larmes sur les pierres, retourne dans une prison trop fastueuse pour lui.  
Qu'un ex futur roi regagne sa chambre devenue cellule.  
Et que sur un trône qui a trop souffert un tyran attend.

Le rideau se baisse. Et se gorge de sang. 

_«Je craignais mon amour vainement renfermé;_  
_Enfin, j'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais aimé.»_


	5. Acte IV

Plop les alligators.  
Ceci est un message stupide totalement stupide. De nouveau du bruit tout autour de moi, de nouveau des conneries qui volent et que je vais sans doute écrire. Genre les cris ou les cris ou les appels stupides à … Bref.  
C'est surtout pour prévenir que je ne sais actuellement pas quand le chapitre après celui là – AKA the last Chapter, aka l'ending, aka the end of t…. AKA ACTE V- étant donné que je serais à la Japan Touch de Lyon le samedi, et donc pas sûre de pouvoir le recopier.  
Et même que vous savez quoi.  
GENRE.

CE SERA LE DERNIER CHAPITRE.  
Sur ce, enjoyez le.

* * *

_« Il est votre empereur. Vous êtes, comme nous  
Sujette à ce pouvoir qu'il a reçu de vous. »_

Après l'odeur de discorde – aux relents de meurtre – qui se dégageait du dernier acte, au sang indigo et violet qui imprégnait le velours soleil du rideau, à tout ça et même à plus, franchement. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir se relever.  
Et pourtant l'histoire doit continuer. Toujours. Tant que le sang ne s'accompagne pas d'une mort, tant que l'odeur n'est pas celle d'un cadavre en décomposition, tant que le Chœur ne se tait pas.  
Tant que tout ce qui fait une tragédie, la note finale, le soleil qui se couche, les pleurs des citoyens que jamais l'on entendra, tant que tout ça n'est pas, le rideau doit continuer de se lever, en charriant poussière et espoirs déçus.

Et poussière d'étoile.  
Et fumée. Tenture de satin lourd, odeur d'instant. Des volutes qui tourbillonnent, dans une salle qui pue la dégénérescence d'un Etat délabré. Des carreaux de pierre inégales, un sur quatre plus haut que l'autre, collants sous la semelle, des murs nus et un trône de pierre.  
Parce qu'un être déchiré, oublié, trop habitué au pouvoir pour y renoncer.  
Et dans ses yeux une poussière d'étoile.  
Là où l'Empereur a le Soleil – ou tente de mettre la main dessus – Son père à toute la voute étoilée. Au fond de ses yeux.  
Au creux de ses doigts.

« Au nom de l'Empereur…. »  
Il baille, alors que les gardes – garde urbaine, garde royale, garde immortelle, garde immorale - font irruption dans son paradis déglingué. Qu'ils lui racontent de la merde, lui racontent comment ils ont congédié ses propres incapables de protecteurs. Qu'il doit les suivre sans faire d'histoire.  
Qu'ils ont des idées totalement contradictoires.  
Il se redresse, de toute sa splendeur, et dans ses yeux rouges – naines atrophiées sur le point de mourir – brillent juste une envie de les crever. Il ne leur fait pas peur, non, ils sont sensés depuis longtemps s'y être habitués.  
Mais c'est stupide.  
Personne n'est habitué à regarder dans les yeux la Décadence d'une race.

Pourtant il les suit, les laisse entrechoquer et leurs dents et les pans de leurs vies dans leurs têtes ridicules. Il les entend, ces pensées, au fond de leur crâne –ou peut-être est-ce juste les relents de la fumée qui les accompagnent dans les couloirs dallés – et en rit en silence.  
'Pitié, faites que l'on ait pas à s'arrêter.'  
'Avancez, et vite, que je puisse m'échapper.'  
'Alligator.'

Et il s'en fout, royalement. Impérialement. Enfin les portes de bois devant lesquelles il s'est tant escrimé, il a perdu son sang, il a renié sa descendance, enfin elles s'ouvrent devant les gardes. Ses mots s'enfoncent dans sa bouche.  
« Si j'avais su, je serais venu avec une escorte.  
- On ne t'aurait pas plus ouvert la porte. »

Le Prince fou aux yeux de sang, l'entend, sourit, lui a répondu. D'un geste congédie les froussards, crétins congénitaux, et fait s'incliner son propre père.  
Légère et tendre idiotie qu'on voudrait passagère. Il ne baisse pas la tête, le regard.  
Il le défie de le voir.

« Pourquoi cette disgrâce ?  
-Pour….  
- Pour que j'oublie que tu me dois le trône sur lequel ton cul de merdeux est posé ?  
- Non. Pour….  
- Pour m'oublier ? »  
Il va le soulever au col, le jeter à terre. Douce dominance de celui qu'on croyait dominer. L'âge aura raison, et le fort sur le faible, même au sein de sa famille. L'ancêtre s'assoit sur le trône, tandis que l'autre se retrouve bien forcé de squatter les pieds.  
Prise de pouvoir par la force.

« Maintenant, petit con, tu peux raconter. Pourquoi m'empêcher de voyager où bon me semble, pourquoi me refuser l'accès à ta chambre, ou même te putain de parler.  
- Pour des raisons évi-  
- Je n'ai pas fini. »  
Et de son pied fait rouler à bas du trône l'acteur Empereur. Peut-être une erreur.  
« Te parler. Alors que bordel, je crois t'avoir pourtant tout donné. Un trône sur lequel t'oublier, un autre pour t'assoir. Un palais, une raison d'exister. Des gens.  
Et même un amant. Et qu'en as-tu fait, hein ? Qu'en as-tu fait ? Si ce n'est mystérieusement faire disparaître cet aimé au creux de la nuit.  
- C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT !  
- Oh, je sais.  
- Ah oui ?  
-Je sais que tu mens.  
- Je….  
-TU. MENS. Oh, c'était un sang inférieur, je l'avoue. Où l'as-tu perdu, ton Tavros ? Comment l'as-tu tué ? Cette nuit-là, j'ai récupéré son corps sans vie devant ma porte, et tes doigts après tant d'années puent encore le sang.  
- Tu mens !  
-Si tu veux que cette mort soit tue, alors je mentirais.  
- En échange de quoi ?  
- Peu de choses. Et tu le sais.  
- Pas question.  
-Renonce à ton amour, à la haine d'Eridan. Et je t'offrirais toutes les compensations.  
- Je veux mon Soleil. Seule chose que j'aime sur cette terre.  
- Tu auras un Univers. »

Alors le jeune – écrasé par la puissance des ans qui le surplombent – hoche doucement la tête et se relève. Aucun serment n'est échangé, l'Ancien quitte la salle sans le faire annoncer. Derrière une tenture, le conseiller au nom tu émerge.  
« Seigneur, c'est une folie….  
- Je t'ai sonné ? De plus, j'ai jamais dit oui.  
-Mais ….  
- Je n'ai rien juré. »

Il le laisse planté là, comme ça. Abandonne son trône, Sali par son sang. Court dans les couloirs en riant, giflant les courtisans à hauteur de ses bras levés, jusqu'à atteindre Dualscar chez lui.  
« J'ai dit non !  
- A notre projet ?  
- Je redis non !  
- Vous ne pouvez, sire, pas renoncer. »

Alors la porte se referme sur les deux alliés, double jeu pour l'un, prince à l'esprit scindé de l'autre coté. Et le chœur s'affole.  
Et ce sont des secrets qui s'envolent.

_« Songez-vous dans quel sang vous allez vous baigner ?  
Néron dans les cœurs est-il las de régner ? »_


	6. Acte V

Toujours rien à moi.  
Ça, c'est dit.  
Et sinon, on arrive à la fin. Comme d'hab, j'ai vaguement l'impression d'avoir fait du caca et de ne pas être capable de foutre ça en scène correctement. Mais j'ai sûrement l'espèce de complexe à la Snicket, donc ... Peu importe.  
AH ET SINON.  
Je déteste toujours autant Racine. Mais franchement faire une fanfic à partir d'un bouquin qu'on hait déjà ça permet de comprendre l'action et ensuite de massacrer le travail de la personne.  
Je suis méchante.  
Ouais.  
Massacrez-moi.

**J AIME ME ROULER PAR TERRE.**

Nota bene :

Les possibles orthographes du genre "avoûrai" dans la citation suivante et les autres sont des graphies imposées pour avoir genre des alexandrins.  
C'est le bouquin qui le dit.

* * *

_«Pour moi, quoique banni du rang de mes aïeux  
Que de leur dépouille il se pare à mes yeux,  
Depuis qu'à mon amour cessant d'être contraire  
Il semble me céder la gloire de vous plaire,  
Mon cœur, je l'avoûrai, lui pardonne en secret  
Et lui laisse le reste avec moins de regret.»_

Dernier acte.  
Dernier lever de rideau. Déjà le rideau en a marre, lui qui porte sur son velours le sang des deux partis de cette stupide histoire. Un prince déchu qui cherche son amour sans dénier le pouvoir, conseillé par son tuteur qui s'incline bien bas devant l'usurpateur qui a volé son trône à son protégé.  
Il a eu le sang et les larmes. Mais toujours le Chœur continue de chanter.  
Peut-être parce que ce n'est que le commencement de la fin.  
Que le soleil brille toujours au dessus de la ville sans nom, retombée en cendres qu'un vent humain vient agiter. Des cris, des bousculades, des rires. Des soupirs. Et l'alcool qui coule à flot derrière les murs, et le cliquetis des armures.  
Et la vie qui prend ses droits dans un endroit qui prendra bientôt l'odeur de la mort.

Et dans le palais, la même effervescence règne. Tellement que ça ressemblerait à un cachet d'aspirine. Palais blanc, effervescent, aspirine... Je sais, je sais. Je ne suis pas douée pour dédramatiser. Le Soleil qui n'en est pas un pourtant brille, comme un vrai, au fond de sa chambre qui est comme son propre ciel. Et sa porte a beau être fermée à double tour comme son cœur aux demandes du dingue pour coucher avec lui, et il a beau pleurer toutes les larmes - or liquide- qu'il peut verser, il prête l'oreille aux rumeurs qui rampent sous sa porte pour le consoler.  
La même rumeur court au ras du sol, s'envole dans les volutes de fumées et effleure les oreilles des courtisans.

" Le Prince veut faire la paix avec Eridan."

Alors le Chœur se pare un peu d'espoir. Peut-être le laissera-t-on sortir ? Peut-être, sans doute, sûrement. Il bat de plus en plus vite, chante de plus en plus fort alors que la clé tourne dans sa serrure, que sa porte s'ouvre.  
Comme des retrouvailles que l'on attendrait.  
Alors c'est un tourbillon de pleurs, de sensations. Comme le droit de s'aimer. Le prince déchu ouvre ses bras à celui pour qui il se bat, entre les larmes d'or et les traînées violacées qui défigurent ses joues. Il le serre.  
Longtemps.  
Jusqu'à oublier qu'ils sont deux.

"Eridan ?  
- Sollux ?  
- Je crois que je te hais.  
- A force de m'aimer ... ?"  
Exactement.  
Une affirmation qui se perd dans un baiser.  
Et une après-midi perdue à s'oublier.

"Eridan ?  
- Ouais ?"  
Le vrai soleil vient effleurer et embraser leur chambre. La chambre d'un prisonnier, à la clé dans la serrure et aux deux corps enlacés plus intimement qu'autrefois. Ils se sont enfin trouvés. Retrouvés.  
Aimés. Adorés. Même à se haïr, ils ont pu s'aimer.  
"C'est vrai ?"  
Un murmure au creux d'une masse de cheveux, entre deux mèches teintes en violet - qu'il hait cette couleur, qui ne veut pas s'embraser-.  
"De quoi ?  
- Que l'autre dingue t'as pardonné."

Et un silence. Rompu par des baisers.  
"Ouais."  
Un corps qui se relève, le repousse, le corps taché de violet. Attrape un tee shirt, regarde l'autre Soleil se coucher en embrasant à nouveau la cité.  
"Et tu n'es pas foutu de penser que ...  
- Ce serait un piège ? Bien sur que si. Je suis pas idiot. Mais non.  
- Eridan !  
- Quoi ?"

La féérie qui crève. Et l'héritier légitime du trône qui quitte le lit, se rhabille sans rien ajouter. Comme une brouille dans l'air, qui se calme en voyant le soleil sur Sollux.  
Réunion qui semble lui donner un sourire. Mais non. Il ne peut pas.  
Pourquoi même lui n'est pas capable d'entendre le Chœur qui lui chante de ne pas s'y aventurer ?

"J'ai compris. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?"

Et oui il a tout compris. Ce sont déjà des adieux, qui se font rapidement au creux de l'oreille. C'est un conseiller qui vient le chercher, quelqu'un de stupide aux yeux salis par le mensonge et par le pouvoir. Dualscar, toujours là pour mener celui qui serait son maître.  
Et le trahir sans le montrer.  
Il l'escorte le long de pièces froides, dans une salle de bal remplie de gens qui se croient supérieurs aux autres.

"Eh DanDan ! "

Un Empereur qui se jette dans ses bras. L'embrasse sous une foule stupéfaite. Le mord au sang pour sceller sa défaite.  
"... Prince?  
- Nah, pas pour toi ! Appelle moi GamGam ! Comme Soleil ! "

Et ce sont les grimaces qui se perdent. Dualscar qui est renvoyé chercher ledit Soleil. Des cris, des rires. Tout le monde les trouve unis, alors que dans leur étreinte les ongles se perdent dans la peau de l'autre. Et les baisers de réconciliation ont un arrière goût salé, un peu comme l'océan.  
Le prince saigne sa Mer.  
"Si on faisait tout péter le liquide miraculeux pour fêter comme on est des bros ! "

Eridan ne sait pas refuser, alors que l'ombre de son conseiller parcourt les couloirs en chemin inverse.  
Il accepte la coupe, dans laquelle le sang de l'être tant haï coule, à peine visible parmi les bulles.  
Et ses lèvres s'y trempent.  
C'est un corps qui s'effondre au rythme des coups contre la porte de Soleil.

Personne ne comprend. Ne cherche à savoir pourquoi le château semble si froid.  
Peut-être parce que le Choeur se tait alors que son allié, lui, bat ? Même si il ne le voudrait pas. Sollux fuit sa prison, alors que le regard dément d'un Empereur s'oublie sur le cadavre d'un ennemi.  
Personne ne peut deviner quelle part de leur rendez-vous, pour la paix ! Était truqué.

"Sollux ! "  
Juste un cri au milieu de la foule.  
Un traître qui tente de retenir le Soleil de tout un peuple.  
Peuple qui le reconnaît, crache sur son armure et sa fierté. Le fait tomber à terre.  
Et lapider.

Et Sol court.  
Fuit.  
Part là où personne ne saura le retrouver, alors que le sang d'un agent double teinte les pavés. Une foule en colère qui ne saura jamais se calmer.  
Un Soleil qui s'est éteint.  
Et un fou, qui frissonne au rythme de sa course.  
Chambre vide.  
Palais vide.  
Cœur vide.

"Soleil."  
Alors à lui aussi son sang coule.  
"Soleil."  
Alors qu'il remue la ville sans remarquer le cadavre de sa taupe étendu à ses pieds.  
"Soleil."

C'est si simple une tragédie, le rideau pour la dernière fois redescend.  
Balaie deux macchabées.  
Et un fou qui continue de chercher.

_«Il rentre. Chacun fuit son silence farouche  
Le seul nom de Junie échappe de sa bouche.  
Il marche sans dessein ; ses yeux mal assurés  
N'osent lever au ciel son regard égaré ;  
Et l'on craint, si la nuit jointe à sa solitude  
Vient de son désespoir aigrir l'inquiétuden  
Si vous l'abandonnez plus longtemps sans secours,  
Que sa douleur bientôt n'attente sur ses jours.»_


End file.
